


from the moon to the stars (always)

by lipsoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsoul/pseuds/lipsoul
Summary: it takes ten years for jinyoung and jaebum to read each other's minds but only seconds to promise each other eternity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me in advance for the word vomit. i've been trying to write on and off for the last four years. i apparently got really into a drabble i was writing then this happened and it was too long to include in the drabble spam (that will be released at a later date) so here we are--my first post on ao3!! any feedback/criticism is appreciated.
> 
> title and some inspiration credited to "daybreak" by nu'est.

 

 

jinyoung knows that he has to move, that he has to react. their group name had been called so he has to do _something_ , not just blankly fixate his gaze up at the announcer as if he’s back at home, sitting on the other side of the camera.

youngjae notices this and tugs on him a bit to get his feet into motion, linking his arm around jinyoung’s to drag him up the steps and onto the stage where he knows millions of people are concentrating on the seven of them.

receiving the award, knowing that it is meant for them, a group—no, a  _family_ that has suffered, persevered and laughed together for the last eight years, is enough to lead jinyoung to believe that he’s dreaming. when they had first formed, the idea of being presented with a globally renowned trophy had been nothing more than just that—a dream.

but it’s right there in the hands of im jaebum, the man who graciously accepts the responsibilities and shoulders the weight of seven different people with a steadfastness unseen anywhere else, and it is a completely surreal sight to behold. to watch jaebum’s expression burst at the seams with adrenaline then nervously darken as he begins to speak, to see the tears well up in the eyes that gaze upon his best friends with the utmost respect and gratitude is truly heart-wrenching.

later, jackson will go on to compare jaebum’s reaction to that of an overzealous mother on her child’s first day of school. jaebum will claim that he did not cry because he’s a sappy fool, that it was due to the bright lights that focused on his face.

jinyoung knows the real reason, though. it’s become second nature to them to understand what the other is thinking with only a glance.

jaebum isn’t crying because he is overcome with emotion but because he feels so small compared to everything else. in the grand scheme of things, they are only seven guys trying to knock down the impenetrable wall that separates idols from global artists, to reach only a fraction of what their seniors have accomplished.

a part of jaebum believes that their fans did all of the work in getting them onto this stage and that all he contributes are his good looks and a decent voice. often times, he lets his insecurities get the better of him but it’s a good thing that jinyoung is persistent in proving that he is more than that and that he works the hardest out of anyone he has ever known.

jinyoung never expects much in return, to be honest. he is perfectly content to be the support that jaebum relies on from time to time.

 

hours after the ceremony ends, jinyoung is lounging on the couch of their hotel room, willing himself to stay awake. he can’t miss another second with jaebum, not when he’ll be back in korea within the next day making one last visit to his family before enlisting.

the shower turns off and jaebum emerges from the bathroom, wrapped cozily in a robe, hair still dripping with water. he clears his throat and begins, “i wouldn’t be here today if not for you, you know.”

“that’s not true! without you, none of us—”

“i didn’t mean it like that. just let me finish.” he stops a few feet away from jinyoung, as if he’s terrified to move any closer. “i know that you have been struggling to keep up with your own schedules ( _you take on too many responsibilities_ ) even without the six of us knuckleheads causing problems ( _thank you for remaining strong_.) you’re so patient and selfless and humble ( _i admire everything about you_.) there isn’t a way that i could repay you in this lifetime ( _i don’t deserve you._ )”

it’s probably better that jinyoung remains silent because jaebum is suddenly right there, less than an arm’s length away. the aroma of lavender bodywash mixing with jaebum’s natural musk suddenly makes it hard to breathe properly and jiyoung is pretty sure he’s going to pass out.

“but i have something else to ask of you.” this is the second time tonight that jaebum has begun to lose himself to the moment, complete with watery eyes and shaky voice. “please promise me that you’ll look after the members while i’m gone ( _you’re the only one i can trust._ )"

“only if you can promise that you’ll let me stay by your side. ( _is it okay to entrust my heart to you?_ )”

“( _always_ _._ )”


End file.
